The Question
by AnneRG
Summary: The M version of chapter 17 of my fic 'Brave New World'. Sirius/OC


**A/N: This is the M version (not _that_ graphic) of chapter 17, 'The Question', of my fic 'Brave New World'.**

Only five days after Sirius had arrived (and one day before the kids were to come back home) he already felt so much better now thanks to Mia's care. She had done everything she could to make him feel better, just happy to have him back.

As, he observed her in silence from their room's door, he couldn't help feeling nostalgic – that was the girl he had met when he was eleven, who had grown to become the woman he loved and, now, the mother of his child. He tried to picture her pregnant – having children was a dream he had always planned to accomplish with her; nevertheless, he hadn't been able to be there when that happened, a fact that he hated to acknowledge.

But he still had her in the end – just a month earlier he felt completely lost and now here he was with a family and looking right at the woman he loved. She was wearing a muggle knee-length navy blue dress. It wasn't the kind of dress that would make a man gasp just from looking at but he couldn't help admiring her in it as she rummaged through the wardrobe trying to pick things she didn't need so she could take them somewhere else.

He took a few steps further and wrapped his arms around Mia's waist, kissing her neck. She jumped slightly in surprise before turning around to face him. "Sirius… I didn't know you were there. Were you watching me? Again?" she asked playfully.

He smiled. "Of course I was. Someone as beautiful as you deserves to be admired. And who else would I be looking at than the love of my life?"

She smiled hearing those words. "Well, aren't you romantic, Mr. Black?" she said.

"Only for you," he declared, grinning. "Really, you can ask any one of my ex-dates. I might be good with the charms but the romance was all for you."

"Well, I'm glad you say that," she said.

His lips found hers and they shared a long but soft kiss. Mia's arms wrapped around his neck and her hands roamed through his hair. He felt his need of her growing by the second. Every touch, every sigh made him want her more. He remembered how soft she used to feel under his hands; how he would touch her like she was more fragile than glass and more precious than diamonds. He needed to do… to feel that again. It was like having water after years of thirst. He wanted her so much right now.

He wasn't sure how they had gotten to the bed between all the kissing but he did feel himself landing there, his lips never leaving Mia's.

But the bliss didn't last so long as her rational part took over, making her pull her lips away from his. "We can't," she panted, sitting up on the bed. "We… you're still healing, Sirius."

He gave her a look that seemed the one of a little kid after having his favourite candy taken right out of his mouth, even though it was right in front of him as he sat up too. "Mia, if we stop now there will be no more healing because I'll be dead. I swear I'm not gonna have a heart attack and die in the act, although I think that would be a brilliant way to go."

"Sirius, don't say that!" she said, horrified.

"I was joking. Mia, if I feel good enough to beg, don't you think I may feel good enough to… well, receive?" he asked her.

Mia bit her inner lip. His heath was more important than their desire but he did have a point. Plus, he had visibly improved ever since he had arrived to Grimmauld Place. "You sure?"

"Bloody well I am," he replied. And, as he pulled her back to the kiss, Mia let herself go.

In some ways, it felt like the first time – it was, in certain point of view. They had changed since the last time their bodies had been so close together, so the sense of exploring something new was there along with the nervousness.

"I'm detrained in this kind of thing," Mia murmured against his lips.

"It's probably like riding a broom," he said roughly. "Once you do it, you never forget."

Mia groaned. "I always crashed while riding a broom."

"Just a metaphor, love," he pointed out. "You never crashed doing _this_."

The smile he gave her made Mia feel like every touch was love melting all over his her skin. She wanted him… she needed him. Her stomach fluttered as she felt him reaching for the zipper of her dress.

He opened it slowly – very slowly – running his fingers through the newly bared skin that covered her spine and she buried her head on his shoulder, feeling as if she was being given small electrical shocks all over her body.

Her hands reached for the buttons of his shirt, trying to undo them but her fingers trembled too much for her to succeed, so he ended up removing it himself. Then, she reached for his face and pulled him closer, kissing his lips urgently. But he didn't want her to hurry too much. He wanted to make it up to her for the lost time, as detrained as he might be. He needed to reward her for waiting. So, he removed his lips from hers and moved them to her neck, making her moan as he kissed a very particular spot there that he remembered to have that effect on her.

It felt so familiar, yet so different at the same time. Not in a bad way, of course. Their bodies had changed over the years. They had grown. She felt curvier under his hands, though just as soft as he remembered. He was… thinner. _But getting healthier by the day, _Mia thought.

The straps of her dress had fallen of her shoulders and were now touching her elbows. In fact, it was getting on the way of his hands… just as his pants were getting in the way of hers. Like in synchrony, the two of them quickly worked on discarding those items off each other's bodies and, seconds later, Mia pushed him back, causing him to hit the mattress.

Her mouth took over his and he responded fiercely, feeling the pressure of her breasts against his chest. It felt incredible. One of his hands rested on the back of her neck while the other reached for the clasp of her bra. It took him a single try in order to unhook it and the bra, along with the rest of their underwear, joined the rest of their clothes on the floor not long after.

Sirius flipped them so he was on top again and took a moment to look at her – her face was flushed and her lips swollen as she breathed erratically. Mia had never been noticed back in Hogwarts as a model of beauty that would catch the attention of every guy. She was just a girl. But, in Sirius's eyes, she was better than any of the other girls. In his eyes, she was perfection… especially when he saw her like she was now.

"Sirius," she whispered, pulling him down to her by the shoulders. "I need you."

The tone she had used to tell him that made him shiver all over. "Say that again," he told her pressing a kiss on the vale between her breasts.

"I need you," Mia repeated, gasping as her body reacted to the feeling of his hands touching her sides. "I need you right now," she pleaded breathlessly. "I've waited for so long."

_You did_, he thought. He kissed his way up to her mouth again and, burying a hand in her hair, he sank into her.

Her mind seemed to illuminate itself while she moved with him slow and softly. The sensation of them being together – being one, like they were supposed to – was so right that she wanted to cry. It was impossible, unphamtomable, thinking they had survived apart for so long. Her arms circled him and her hands made their way up to his shoulder blades as he moved faster and faster. Mia felt like she was on fire and looked up to see him staring down at her with those spectacular grey eyes that had haunted her dreams ever since she was twelve years-old.

"Mia…"

In response, she reached for his face and pulled it closer to her, bringing their lips together. He felt lost. Like he was drowning in her. His heart beat so fast against Mia's when he buried his face in her hair that, for a moment, he wondered if her earlier joke about dying during the act might come true. But deep down he knew he wouldn't. She was life – pure life – running through his veins. Right now she was everything in his whole world.

And, with their hands tangled, they let themselves go.

---

Mia smiled against his chest as she felt him draw little circles on her back. It was so relaxing. At the moment, her body seemed to weigh just as much as a feather. Her ear was pressed against his heart, hearing as it raced every time she moved. "I love you," she whispered.

Sirius smiled to himself. "I love you too," he replied. He honestly couldn't imagine a more blissful moment than that one. Making love to her again was… perfect. It sounded corny, but that was just how it felt. And maybe it was that bliss that made him say what he said next – not that he would ever regret it. He knew, all of a sudden, that the moment had came, lifting a heavy weight out of his shoulders. "Marry me."

Mia looked up and stared at him, dumbstruck. Had he just proposed? Her brain had completely stopped as she stared at him with a blank face. He had actually…

Seeing the look on her face, Sirius realized he might as well continue. "I was planning on proposing the night you had to leave for hiding," he told her. "I had a whole speech ready. I still remember parts of it where I would tell you how much I loved you and all the usual stuff. But then that owl from Dumbledore came and you know the rest." He reached for the bedside table and opened the drawer, removing the ring from it before revealing it to her, only to see her eyes widen even more. "This was the ring I was supposed to give you that night. I had it with me all time until I was taken to Azkaban."

Still speechless, Mia observed the ring. It was beautiful, classic-looking and made of gold paved with several small diamonds, a slightly bigger one on the centre of it. But she really didn't care about how pretty it might look. She just cared about what it meant.

"I don't really have a really long speech about our epic love story this time. But I'm hoping saying 'I love you' will cover that up," he told her. "So, Mia Davis, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Mia whispered. Her eyes finally stopped looking glassy and she looked him right in the eyes. "Of course I'll marry you, Sirius. I'd marry you right now if you asked me to."

"Only wearing a sheet?" he asked jokingly. Sirius couldn't state by words how happy she looked at that moment. Probably as much as he felt.

She smiled back at him. "Well, it is white, isn't it?"

Sirius chuckled and reached for her left hand, slowly slipping the ring onto her finger. He saw Mia bit her lower lip. "You're not gonna start crying on me, are you?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "It's just that… do you have any idea how many times I imagined this moment?" her voice had a slight note of disbelief. "I just… It's finally happened Sirius. After all this time, we finally got engaged." She started laughing at the end of that sentence.

He grinned. "It only took me a little more than a decade."

"I know that if it was up to you, we'd be married for a long time," Mia told him, moving closer, so her head was resting on his chest now. "Today seems to be too perfect to be truth. I was worth the wait."

"The engagement or the lovemaking part?" he asked her with a silly grin on his face.

"Both," she responded, her face shifting into an even wider smile. "But I have to admit that you've exceeded yourself in the lovemaking part this time."

"Well, let's just say you've just gotten a concentrated dose of passion caused by a thirteen-year-long period of abstinence," Sirius let her know.

"Hum, is it gonna last?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I'm not sure," he started. "But that could be very easily verified."

Mia grinned and moved to lie on top of him. "Now you've made me curious."

---

It was only hours later that Mia managed to get up from the bed in order to get them something for dinner

"At the rate we're spending energy, we'll probably be dead by the end of the night if we don't eat anything soon," she told him as she used his discarded shirt in order to cover her naked body.

"Then let us be dead," he told her. "As I said before, this would be a brilliant way to go."

Mia chuckled. "I'm sure the kids would love to tell their friends how we had died of starvation because we were too busy shagging. It might make the headlines of the _Prophet_ for a few weeks."

He groaned. "Okay, that would be bad. Do you want me to do with you?"

She laughed. "Are you kidding me? Knowing you, you'd probably find a way to turn a simple trip to kitchen into several hours doing stuff we shouldn't do on top of the table. Just wait up here. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Sirius couldn't help admiring how alluring she looked just wearing his shirt as she left. He leaned down against the pillows, feeling more relaxed than he had in years. That was how he had dreamed things to turn out between him and Mia… except without the whole thirteen-year separation thing. But it was definitely close enough: long afternoons spent in bed making love without interruption, stolen kisses, and incessant love declarations. Sure, it was awfully corny but he didn't care – that was exactly what he had meant them to be.

Mia entered the room holding a tray that contained a few sandwiches and two butterbeers. She sat on the bed with her legs crossed and placed the tray between them. "It's later than I imagined. Almost eleven."

"Really?" he asked, reaching for a sandwich. "I thought it had just darkened outside."

"I guess we were too busy celebrating our engagement to notice," Mia stated with a laugh. "Merlin, we're in our thirties and we still act like bloody teenagers."

"Good times," he said after he finished chewing a bit of his sandwich. "I kind of miss the whole sneaking in Hogwarts thing. The stuff we had to pull in order to be left alone in my dorm long enough to shag…"

"It was fun," she agreed with a smile. "Though it sounds kind of weird now, considering I've been a teacher there for the past two years and the kids…"

"No," he interrupted her, raising a hand. "Don't go there, Mia. No mixing kids, especially no mixing Izzy, with… that. Please, don't. She'll never, ever date if I have a word to say about it."

Mia snorted. Somehow, she had always imagined he'd be just like that when it came to Izzy and the provider of romantic enlightenment for Harry. "That's so cute, Sirius," she said. "You've only seen our daughter twice in your life and you're already acting all overprotective over her. You're such a guy."

Sirius pretended to look offended. "Is that a problem, Miss Davis?"

"Of course not," she told him naturally. "You wouldn't be my Sirius if you weren't like that."

He grinned. "Your Sirius, hum? I like the sound of that. We've got to be a match made in a very shiny place of heaven. Will you marry me, Mia?"

"You've already asked," she replied with a smile. "And I'm pretty sure I accepted."

"Hum, so when exactly do you want to do it? And please keep in mind that I'd rather it happened soon."

Mia sighed. She didn't want to wait very long either. She thought for a moment or two before the decision popped into her mind. "The day after tomorrow."

Sirius chuckled. "No, really, when do you want to get married?"

"The day after tomorrow," she repeated. "I mean, it's not impossible or anything. Dumbledore is the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot – he has authorization to perform binding ceremonies. We could just floo him tomorrow and ask him to do it. Plus, by that time Izzy and Harry will be back home."

Sirius stared at her for a moment, waiting for her to say something on the lines of 'just kidding'. "And I thought you women loved your big weddings full of lace and flowers."

She raised an eyebrow. "Do I look like the kind of woman who wants to make the event of the year out of her wedding? I just want to be married to you, never mind how we do it. Sure, we could have a few people there apart from us, Dumbledore and the kids. Lulu for sure. Maybe the Weasleys, Remus and McGonagall too. I wish I could get Elizabeth too but she seems to have vanished from the planet… We can do it."

"Alright then," he agreed, convinced. "We're getting married next Saturday."

"Finally," she breathed.

"And I want to make love to you again right now," Sirius told her

Mia smiled, reaching for her wand and levitating the tray that she had placed on the bed to a chair. "What's stopping you?"

"Nothing at all," he stated, pulling her by the arm so they were close enough for their lips to touch again.

**A/N: Well, considering it is my first time writing an M rated chapter, I guess it's not that bad... Give me your opinion. Review!**


End file.
